


Aladdin: Gintama Style

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic based on Aladdin but tweaked some things to better accommodate the Gintama characters. Enjoy, I don't own Aladdin or Gintama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and first put it on fanfiction.net so enjoy! This is chapter one!!

Aladdin

Aladdin- Gintoki  
Jasmine- Kagura  
Genie- Katsura  
Merchant- Katsura  
Jafar- Okita  
Abu- Shinpachi  
Rajah- Sadaharu  
Iago- Hijikata  
Sultan- (Papi) Umibizou  
Gazeem- Zenzo  
Prince Achmed- (Dai-chan) Prince Dai  
Razoul- Kondou  
Farouk- Otae  
Carpet- Hasegawa

I don't own Gintama or Aladdin so don't sue me! lol

Follow me to a place where incredible feats  
are routine every hour or so  
Where enchantment runs rampant  
gets wild in the streets  
Open Sesame and here we go  
Edo Nights  
like Edo days  
They tease and excite  
Take off and take flight  
They shock and amaze  
Edo Nights  
like Edo days  
more often than not  
are hotter than hot  
in a lot of good ways  
Pack your shield, pack your sword  
you won't ever get bored  
Though get beaten or gored you might  
C'mon down stop on by  
hop a carpet and fly  
to another Edo Night.

A shady looking man comes out of an alley in Kabuki-chou in Edo. The man has a cloak over his clothes and his long black hair trails down his back, after he pulls off his hood.  
"Well, what have we here? My name is unimportant but I am a merchant with wares to sell. Now what might you be interested in? A coffeepot, a rice cooker, or maybe something rarer is your game?" The mysterious man barters.  
That is until a man comes out shouting, "Zura! Why are you outside my apartment and dressed like you're in the desert?"  
"It's Katsura, not Zura! Gintoki, this is my scene, you don't come in for a while! Go back and stop ruining my scene!" The merchant Katsura screamed.  
"Geez," Gintoki sardonically replies, "I think you ruined that with the fake beard but whatever."  
After a little while of silence, the merchant Katsura was calm enough to reprise his role.  
"Well," as he cleared his throat, "now that that's out of the way, here is something extraordinary." He holds a golden lamp, simplistic styled.  
"Wait," he exclaims, "this might seem ordinary but it once changed a young man's life. Well now that your attention is back, our story begins on a dark night with a dark man with a dark purpose…"  
In a dark spot in the desert on the beaches off Edo, a dark man waited with his parrot-  
"Parrot?! Sougo I am no parrot dammit!" The parrot squawked.  
"Relax, Hijikata-san. Don't you know the story? Jafar has a loyal parrot and I'm Jafar." The dark man explained.  
"Well," the man replied, "I don't squawk! And why am I the parrot?"  
After a moment of silence, the dark man responded with, "The author cast our roles. Just like China-girl is-"  
Suddenly a young woman interrupted the dark man before he could continue.  
"No, you will not disclose my cast, Okita. The cast list will be at the end of the story, you find out as the story goes who's who." The author chastised.  
"Why? Author-san, you don't let us have any fun." Okita complained.  
"It's Jamie and why must you use –san? I'm not that old to be called miss am I?" she inquired.  
Hijikata-san intervened, "No more fighting, let's get back on track okay?"  
As the author mumbled, "Jerk," the story moved back to Jafar A.K.A. Okita and Hijikata waiting for someone named…  
"Zenzo, you're finally here! Do you have it?" Okita asked expectantly.  
As Zenzo made to present the treasure in his hand, he replied, "I want my treasure, my lifetime of Jump first."  
When he demanded his quarry, Hijikata put his sword in his face and shouted, "Don't be greedy you damn ninja deadbeat."  
But before Zenzo could respond, Okita shot his cannon on his shoulder and made a small crater on the beach. This created an uneasy but a silence nonetheless.  
"Well, give me what I asked and you can have your Jump." He told the ninja.  
Once the golden piece of the scarab was united with Okita's half, it seemed to turn into an actual scarab and fly into the distance through the beach. Okita, Hijikata and Zenzo sped after it for quite a distance before it suddenly stopped over a spot in front of them. Suddenly and magically, a cave molded itself out of the sand into the shape of a giant cat.  
Okita shoved Zenzo toward the cave and said, "You'll get your Jump as long as you get me the lamp. Don't touch anything until you get the lamp!"  
Zenzo gulped as he approached the cave in the sand. When he was at the literal mouth of the cave, the cave shouted, "Who disturbs my slumber?"  
"It is I, Zenzo, the honorable ninja," he stated.  
"Only one may enter, the diamond in the rough," was what the Cave of Wonders replied.  
Okita and Hijikata looked at each other quizzically as Zenzo looked to Okita as well. Okita just waved for him to go on and enter. Just as Zenzo thought he was okay after a step, the Cave of Wonders clamped its jaws on him burying him. It resonated, "The diamond in the rough," as the cave disappeared to both men in the dark.  
"Sougo, what the hell happened? What is with this diamond in the rough?" Hijikata shouted at Okita.  
Okita sighed as he replied, "I'm not sure but we need to find out. Let's go!"  
Meanwhile, in the marketplace, a disturbance was occurring. A young man had stolen a loaf of bread with his companion as well.

[Gin:] Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
(That's Everything!)  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
[Guards:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!  
[Gin:] Just a little snack, guys  
[Guards:] Rip him open, take it back, guys  
[Gin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Shinpachi!  
[Tsukky:] Who?  
Oh, it's sad, Gin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
[Gin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
[Guards:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
[Gin:] Let's not be too hasty  
[Ayame:] Still I think he's rather tasty  
[Gin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
[Guards:] Wrong!  
[Gin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

After the commotion, both the young men miraculously flew off on a carpet to escape.  
"Well, finally we have some food!" Gin exclaimed as he chomped into the bread. Just as he started eating, Shinpachi noticed two hungry children looking for food in garbage cans.  
"Gin-san, let's give the food to the kids," Shinpachi suggested as Gin gave him a face. Shinpachi shook his head as he approached the children.  
"Here, take this. It's okay," Shinpachi offered the bread to the young girl and boy.  
Gin held onto his bread but after looking at the children for a while, he went over to approach them. He reluctantly handed over his bread, which caused the children to smile and hug him. Gin seemed content to have helped out the kids in a similar situation that he'd been in. Before long, Shinpachi noticed the procession coming into Edo.  
"Hmm…Wonder what this is all about," Gin pondered.  
"Gin-san, it looks like they're headed toward the castle, something to do with that Yato princess," Shinpachi put forth as an explanation. Gin-san seemed to be thinking about it but didn't seem too concerned, Shinpachi noticed.  
Just then, the two little kids they'd just helped ran in front of the suitor for the Yato princess.  
"You bratty kids, get out of my way!" Prince Dai shouted as he went to hit the children. Gin jumped in and got hit defending the children.  
"You could do with learning some manners, street rat," Prince Dai stated coldly.  
Gin snorted slightly as he said, "If I was as rich as you, I could just buy some."  
He chuckled before the prince's face, darkened with fury. The prince hmphed haughtily as he headed off towards the castle again. The children had been herded back away from the road when the prince retaliated with a quip harshly and with a sneer on his face, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!"  
Just as Prince Dai uttered those harmful words, he entered the castle gates and was gone. Gin was both furious and hurt by those words but settled for shouting after the pompous prince, "I don't have fleas!"  
Shinpachi felt bad since that prince didn't know anything about them or Earth.  
"Come on Gin-san, let's go home. People like that aren't worth it," Shinpachi said as reassuringly as possible. Without turning around, Gin just simply said, "Yeah, home sounds good."

Riffraff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No, siree  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…  
Umibizou headed out to see his daughter and inquire about this suitor when out came bursting Prince Dai furiously shouting, "Good luck marrying her off!"  
As the prince stalked off, Umibizou noticed a distinct bite that looked like a certain dog's teeth. Prince Dai stormed out while Umibizou strode off to talk to his daughter. As soon as he entered, a giant Inugami sprang up in front of his face displaying torn grass from a familiar skirt in tis teeth.  
"Confound it, Sadaharu! Kagura-chan, you can't keep doing this!" King Umibizou exclaimed frustratingly at his daughter and her pet.  
There sitting at the pond was Princess Kagura where Sadaharu came running to be pet.  
"Papi, he was just playing with him. Right, Sadaharu? You were just playing with that arrogant, conceited jerk," Kagura mocked playfully with Sadaharu as Umibizou sighed tiredly.  
"Kagura," her father pleaded, "you must choose a suitor. The law states that you must marry-"  
"Marry a prince," Kagura said with a deadpan tone of repetition.  
"By your sixteenth birthday," the King Umibizou finished with a sigh, "and your birthday is three days away."  
"The law is wrong though. Papi, I hate being forced into this. If I marry, I want to be in love," the princess boldly stated as she opened the bird cage and stroked the little bird.  
"Kagura-chan, this isn't just about the law. Daddy won't be around forever and I want you to be taken care of," Umibizou pleaded as he took the bird and placed it back in the cage. Kagura stalked over to the fountain and sulkily sat on the edge.  
As she ran her fingers in the fountain's water as she said, "I've never even been outside the palace walls."  
Her papi exasperatingly reminded her, "But Kagura-chan, you're a princess!"  
"Well," Kagura defiantly declared, "maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!"  
She hurriedly turned away from her father in an act of defiance. Angrily, Umibizou strode to go back to the castle but first shouted at Sadaharu, "Kami-sama forbid you have any daughters!"  
After he had left, Kagura released all the birds and awed at their freedom.  
As the King played with some toys of Edo the city, he sulkily said to himself, "I don't know where she gets this from, her mother wasn't nearly so picky."  
When his attention was diverted, Okita and Hijikata strode in. Suddenly, Umibizou noticed them and happily called to them, "Okita, Hijikata! Great timing! I have no idea what to do with my Kagura-chan!"  
Okita composed his face as he asked, "The suitors for the princess?"  
"Yes!" the king shouted desperately, "I know you can help me!"  
Okita smirked as he assessed how to use this situation best and Hijikata knew he never wanted to know how that twisted mind worked.  
The vizier put on a peaceful sort of look on his face before he said, "The way I can help would require something…"  
"Whatever it is, you'll have it! I need your help with this, Okita!" Umibizou pleaded.  
"I require the blue diamond," Okita replied as he eyed that diamond on the King's finger. Umibizou gulped as he said, "But this has been in my family for generations…"  
As Umibizou hesitated, Okita took the chance to use his snake-headed staff to control the king.  
"You will give me the diamond," he commanded him stealthily. With a dazed look on his face, the king blankly replied, "Yes, whatever you need."  
He handed Okita the ring in a daze and as soon as the ring left his hand, his mind cleared. Okita strode off with the ring before Umibizou could argue, as Hijikata thought he should follow.  
Later that day, evening…  
Kagura was disguised in a cloak as she headed to attempt to climb the tree to get over the castle walls. Sadaharu nudged her with his nose as he whined.  
"Oh Sadaharu, I can't stay here and have my life lived for me," Kagura tried to explain to her beloved pet, "I'll miss you." Kagura hugged him before she began climbing the tree. Suddenly, Sadaharu helped push her up to be able to leap over the wall.  
In the morning…  
As Kagura walked along the marketplace, she marveled at all the different stores for dango, kimonos and much more. She was shocked to find all kinds of person, human or Amanto, selling anything from food or clothes to walking on coals.  
From above the dango shop canopy, sat Gin and Shinpachi, waiting to make their move. Gin went to steal some dango to distract the shopkeeper while Shinpachi sneakily stole some dango in the frenzy for them both.  
"Good job, Shinpachi! Breakfast is served," Gin happily served up the dango between them.  
"Well, it's nice to have food but dango? Couldn't we get something healthier to eat for breakfast?" Shinpachi said as to play his straight man role.  
"Hey, I'd rather have azuki beans with white rice or even a beautiful chocolate parfait but we have to do with what we can get," Gin rationalized.  
All of a sudden, Gin saw a beautiful young woman that stopped in the middle of the road. She seemed shocked by a man selling swords and how he posed a sword pretty close to her face.  
"Whoa," he uttered as he watched her blue eyes dance as she admired the sword and how she covered up her long red hair in the hood of her cloak. He noticed how pale she was and strange hair ornaments on her head but he just thought how beautiful she looked and happy she seemed.  
"Gin, we should head off to the stores now," Shinpachi brought him back to Earth.  
Shaken out of his daydream, Gin decided, "Okay, let's go!"  
Gin and Shinpachi had been browsing through the stores until they saw a person they recognized: the red-haired girl.  
Kagura saw a little boy as he gazed at the apples longingly, and before she knew herself, had gave him one and pushed him on his way.  
"Can you pay for that?" the merchant demanded angrily.  
"Pay?"Kagura stated with a blank look on her face.  
The merchant demanded to be paid but she insisted she could get money from the King. Just as Gin was about to jump in to save her, Kagura stopped the butcher knife with her bare hand. Both Gin and Shinpachi's jaws dropped at the sight of this pretty young woman with such strength.  
"Who do you think you are?" The merchant demanded.  
Kagura handed him an apple hastily from Shinpachi and said, "Here!"  
Gin stepped in, "We should be even so let's forget that this happened, okay?"  
"Where did you get that apple?" the merchant inquired suspiciously.  
Shinpachi gulped and stated, "It fell over there."  
Just as the merchant looked away, Shinpachi, Kagura and Gin ran clear away until they were long gone from that store.  
"Whew, thank you for helping me get away," Kagura assured Gin and Shinpachi.  
"Well, you did most of it yourself-"Shinpachi started to say before Gin bluntly stated, "Geez, what kind of girl has strength like a mountain gorilla?"  
"At least I saved myself, what kind of hero are you?" Kagura jabbed at him.  
Shinpachi got between them and convinced them, "Let's go home first okay?"  
Kagura snorted and Gin grumbled as they all headed to the Yorozuya. When they arrived, Kagura was surprised at the state the building was in.  
"You both live here?" she inquired curiously.  
"Yeah, it's not much but it's home, right Gin-san?" Shinpachi proposed to Gin, who replied with a nod.  
They climbed the stairs, all the while ducking under boards and planks. Cursing came from Gin as he hit his head. As Gin came in, Kagura was just scanning the small space. Shinpachi went to grab an apple for himself but, just as he was going to take a bite of his apple, Gin took his apple and threw it to Kagura.  
"Geez, you don't have any idea how dangerous Edo is do you?" Gin stated simply.  
She gave him a look before stating, "I've never needed to be taken care of much before."  
"First time in the marketplace?" Shinpachi guessed.  
Kagura blushed, "Is it that obvious?"  
"Well, most girls wouldn't attack a merchant," Gin said cheekily.  
"I just tried to help that kid, that's all," Kagura stated, a little embarrassed.  
"Just pretend I'm not even here, Gin-san already does," Shinpachi stated blandly.  
Kagura sat down onto a weathered old couch, next to Gin. Before Gin had sat down, he pulled open the curtains to show the view.  
"Hey, Kagura! We have a great view, don't we? You can see the castle from here," Gin exclaimed excitingly.  
Kagura made a face before turning from the window.  
"Great, just great," Kagura said half-heartily.  
Sensing the tension, Shinpachi signaled to Gin to talk about something else. Gin shrugged as he asked Kagura, "Where are you from anyways?"  
"It doesn't matter, I ran away and I'm never going back," Kagura stated defiantly. She huffed as he looked at her curiously.  
"Well, can you imagine how it must be like to live there? All kinds of clothes and food, servants! Sounds great," Gin daydreamed aloud.  
"Yeah, great. People to tell you what to do, where to go, how to dress. Sometimes you feel so…" Kagura started as Gin finished with, "trapped."  
Kagura and Gin just looked at each other for a moment before a loud crash was heard from the stairs.  
"The guards! They're after me! They're after you?" Both Kagura and Gin shouted simultaneously.  
Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura were trapped until Gin grabbed Shinpachi and a rug and asked Kagura simply, "Do you trust me?"  
He held out his hand and Kagura just grabbed it. As the guards started bursting in, Gin took Kagura and Shinpachi and jumped altogether on the rug out of the window. The guards cursed as they hurried to follow after them.  
As Gin led Kagura to the Yorozuya, Okita was working on finding the diamond in the rough. Hijikata was on a machine, running by power of the blue diamond to find the diamond in the rough.  
"With all due respect your rottenness, can't we just wait for a real storm?" Hijikata asked sardonically.  
"Patience, Hijikata-san. We'll find him soon enough," Okita silenced his subordinate.  
"Yes, almighty evil one. Hey, I'm not your subordinate!" Hijikata denied viciously.  
"Stop breaking the fourth wall and focus," Okita warned.  
As the storm gathered, Okita chanted, "Part the sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave, the diamond in the rough."  
The image shown to Okita is Gin as he's helping Kagura up to the Yorozuya.  
"Excellent," Okita mused.  
Back to Gin and co.  
As the guards chase them, they can hear the two captains arguing, "I can handle this, my Shisengumi can handle anything!" Kondou shouted.  
Otae shouted back, "Your guys always lose him, which is why us ladies were sent in!"  
As they bickered, Gin and co. kept running until after a while; the guards caught up to them. When Kondou grabbed Shinpachi and Gin, Kagura grabs ahold of his arm with a firm grip.  
"Oh look Otae-san, a street mouse!" Kondou jeered as he flung Kagura away from himself.  
Otae grabbed both Shinpachi and Gin and stated clearly, "You're under arrest, both of you."  
As they started to leave Kagura there, Kagura stood tall and threw back the hood of her cloak.  
"I order you to release them by order of the princess!" Kagura commanded.  
Both Otae and Kondou fell to their knees and bowed in apology. Gin and Shinpachi's faces were blank and then looked at each other dumbly in shock.  
Kondou looked abashed as he stated, "I'm sorry princess but our orders come from Okita, the vizier. I suggest you take this up with him."  
Kagura huffed and crossed her arms as she stated darkly, "Oh I will."  
Kondou, Otae and the rest of the guards led Gin and Shinpachi away to the dungeon.  
After finding the diamond in the rough and sending the guards after him, Okita and Hijikata were just coming out of the secret chamber as Kagura stalked in angrily.  
"Okita!" she shouted in a rage.  
Okita bowed and said, "Princess!"  
As the princess had arrived, the secret door was shut and Hijikata tried to get Okita to let him out. Sadistically, Okita kicked Hijikata back into the secret chamber. Kagura didn't even notice as she was boiling over in anger at the vizier.  
"You ordered the arrest of a boy and his companion in the marketplace! Why?" she demanded.  
"Why? For kidnapping the princess of course," Okita sneakily replied.  
Kagura had a look of disbelief on her face as she shouted, "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!"  
Okita put on a face of concern as he stated, "Oh how horrible a misunderstanding but his sentence has already been carried out."  
"What sentence?" Kagura asked hesitantly.  
Okita didn't spare her any comfort as he simply stated, "Death, by beheading."  
Kagura blanched considerably as she sank onto a couch in the room.  
"I'm so sorry, princess," Okita said, trying to sound sincere. Kagura moved away from him, disgust on her face as she accused, "How could you?"  
She ran away from that section of the castle to her room. Once Umibizou heard Kagura was back safe and sound, he rushed to her room only to find her sobbing at her nightstand.  
"Kagura-chan, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked desperately.  
She stopped long enough to softly reply, "Okita…has done something…terrible."  
He held his daughter, raised her face and wiped her tears and told her, "We'll fix this okay?"  
Kagura just hugged her Papi tight as she cried, "I didn't even know his name!"


	3. Chapter 3

In the dungeon…  
Gin and Shinpachi were chained to the wall by manacles as they sat aimlessly in the dungeon.  
Gin blankly stated, "She was the princess…"  
"I know, Gin-san, it is shocking but she was quite pale and carried a parasol," Shinpachi reasoned.  
Gin glared at him as if to say 'shut up, okay?'  
"She was the princess and I rattled on like an idiot! She probably thought I sounded so stupid!" he prattled on, angry at himself.  
Shinpachi tried to reassure him but they felt stupid and hopeless in the dungeon. Suddenly, what appeared to be, two old men came out of the shadows of the dungeon. They had felt that they were stuck here forever but when these old men showed up and questioned this situation.  
Okita in disguise slyly insinuated, "You act like you're stuck here forever."  
Gin looked puzzled as he said, "Aren't we?"  
Okita gestured to Hijikata, in disguise, to pry the brick away to show a way out.  
"I have a proposition for you, if you're in we can escape," Okita opted to him.  
"I don't trust them-"Shinpachi started to protest but Gin stopped him.  
"What kind of offer is this?" Gin questioned suspiciously.  
"I need help to find something in this Cave of Wonders. A lamp to be precise," Okita stated plainly.  
Gin looked at Okita quizzically as he repeated, "A lamp? Why?"  
Okita stated, "This is no ordinary lamp."  
"Okay, I'll bite but why do you need us?" Gin asked.  
Hijikata looked at Okita before saying, "We need strong arms and backs to go through the cave. It's too much for us to do."  
Shinpachi and Gin were a bit skeptical but figured that this is their best option.  
"Okay!" both Gin and Shinpachi affirmed.  
Okita and Hijikata lead Gin and Shinpachi out on the desert of the beaches off Edo to find the Cave of Wonders. Once the cave appears, Gin and Shinpachi are stunned by this new development.  
"Are you serious? A giant lion and I have to step into its mouth?" Gin exclaimed incredulously.  
"Go on, boy. Just do what I told you!" Okita urged him on.  
All of a sudden, the cave spoke as it said, "Only one may enter."  
Gin gulped as he said, "It is I, Gintoki with Shinpachi."  
"You may only touch the lamp," the Cave of Wonders stated.  
As Okita urged Gin and Shinpachi to enter, Hijikata was getting antsy. Gin and Shinpachi enter the cave to find a room filled with gold. Shinpachi scolds Gin as he had nearly run to grab some gold.  
"Killjoy," Gin muttered, "With a bit of this gold, I'd be richer than the king!"  
As they made their way through the room to search for the lamp, a rustling noise is heard. Shinpachi turns and sees a ragged old man with carpet designs on his clothes. Shinpachi tries to get Gin to turn around but the man is hidden by the time Gin looks that way.  
"You're just seeing things, come on," he stated.  
Shinpachi sighed as they continued on until the old man finally made himself known when Gin finally saw him.  
"Oh, old man, what are you doing here? Is that you Hasegawa? You're the carpet?" Gin questioned as he tried not to laugh.  
Hasegawa glared as he said, "Don't laugh! Blame the author!"  
A young woman with light brown hair, short to the neck, came into the story.  
"Gin, Hasegawa-san, back to the story and stop complaining about my casting choices. Bye!" the author said before her departure.  
They both just stood there as the shock wore off from the author barging in. Gin cleared his throat before he said, "Okay. Do you know where the lamp is, Hasegawa?"  
Hasegawa nodded as he said, "It's this way."  
"Okay!" Shinpachi gleefully said.  
The three of them headed into a large open space that had a giant staircase that apparently lead to the lamp.  
"You get the lamp, we'll stay here Gin-san," Shinpachi advised Gin.  
"Okay but don't touch anything!" Gin exclaimed at them.  
"I'm more worried about you, Gin-san," he muttered.  
Gin headed up the steps and reached the platform at the top after ten minutes. He picked up the lamp and marveled at how ordinary it looked.  
"This is it? Hey guys, I got it-"Gin started to say before the scene played by in front of him. Hasegawa was trying to stop Shinpachi from grabbing the Otsuu exclusive figure but failed. As Shinpachi grabbed the figure, a loud angry voice shouted, "Infidel! You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day!"  
Shinpachi tried to put it back but the whole cave started to go haywire. Things started melting; things started exploding as Gin hurried back to Hasegawa and Shinpachi. Hasegawa flies to Gin and they retrieve Shinpachi just before the steps explode under him.  
They fly at top speed through the doorway to the gold room to the first part of the cave as they are chased by lava. Shinpachi and Gin start panicking as they nearly fly into walls and the like. Finally, they get to the entrance where Okita and Hijikata are waiting.  
Okita shouts, "Boy, did you get the lamp?"  
Gin seems puzzled as to why that is so important but states, "I have it but you have to pull us up first!"  
Okita shouts, "But first give me the lamp!"  
Shinpachi and Gin look at each other but he handed the lamp up. As Okita sees it, his eyes light up and he grabs the lamp.  
"Pull us up! Where's our reward?" Shinpachi pleaded.  
"Here's your reward," Okita darkly replied as he pulled out a knife, "your eternal reward."  
He tried to stab Gin but Shinpachi knocked it out of his hand. Gin and co. fall as Okita and Hijikata seemingly make off with the lamp.  
"Finally Hijikata-san! I have the lamp, after years of searching!" Okita shouted gleefully.  
Hijikata rolled his eyes and let Okita gloat until he realized that he didn't have the lamp after all.  
"No!" Okita screamed in rage and sorrow.  
Meanwhile…  
"That son of a Jackal-headed Amanto! Damn, sorry Shinpachi. This was my fault, all for that lamp and we're stuck here," Gin lamented.  
Shinpachi smiled at Gin and replied, "Not all for nothing see?"  
As they sat there with Hasegawa, Shinpachi showed them what he had hidden just before they fell back here in the cave: the lamp.  
Gin and Hasegawa both had looks of surprise and dropped jaws at the sight of that lamp.  
"You're a genius, Shinpachi!" Gin exclaimed as he hugged him.  
Hasegawa just sat there amazed at this all. Gin takes the lamp and just looks it over.  
"I wonder why he was ready to kill over this thing, it looks so ordinary. What's written here? Maybe if I rub here-"as he rubs the lamp, they all hear something before a person seems to come out of the lamp. The person seemed to be putting something on as they watched the lamp.  
"Hey, I was trying to prepare still-Oh are you my new master?"  
Gin was surprised at seeing Katsura and asked, "Zura, why are you here and with blue makeup on?"  
Clearly upset, Katsura shouted, "It is Katsura, not Zura and I wasn't fully prepared for my role yet."  
Just then he notices Hasegawa and goes to high-five him, "Hey, how are you Hasegawa-san? It's been awhile."  
Hasegawa-san high-fives him silently but Katsura complains, "Hey, speak up."  
Again, a young woman with short brown hair appears.  
"Katsura, you know how it goes. The carpet doesn't speak so stop. Let's get on with this!" Jamie commanded clearly.  
"Okay, whatever our leader here says then," Katsura followed to the letter.  
"Good, bye now!" she proclaimed before she disappeared.  
Gin sighed before saying, "Okay so what's next?"  
"Oh," Katsura recalled, "next are the introductions. I am the Genie of the lamp and you?"  
Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
Mister Gintoki, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shogun  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more mocha cakes?  
Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh  
Mister Gintoki, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Gin gave him a tired look but replied, "Gintoki and here's Shinpachi. Genie of the lamp? Like with three wishes?"  
"Yes, but there are some provisions, quid pro quos," Katsura began explaining.  
"Provisions, you mean limitations on wishes?" Gin asked incredulously.  
Katsura gave a face before explaining, "There is no wishing for more wishes! Yes, ichi is no wishes making anybody falling in love with anybody else. Ni is no wishes killing anybody and san is no bringing anybody back from the dead. I really don't like doing it!"  
Gin snorted as he mentioned sneakily to Shinpachi, "Hm, all-powerful genie. He can't even bring people back from the dead."  
"I know, I bet he couldn't even get us out of this cave," Shinpachi egged on.  
Katsura had had his hands in front of his face but moved them before angrily shouting, "Oh, you're getting your wishes so sit down!"  
Once they were all on Hasegawa, they zoomed out of the cave. They flew out onto the beaches on Edo, where they set up a sort of camp.  
"Well let's decide what these three wishes will be, hm," Gin spoke aloud.  
"Did my ears deceive me? You are down by ichi!" Katsura loudly exclaimed at Gin.  
Gin grinned as he stated, "I never said 'I wish' so…"  
Katsura made a face as he said, "Alright, but no more freebies, you got that?"  
Shinpachi answered, "Okay. So what now?"  
Katsura supplied, "Your first wish would be nice!"  
Gin wandered around the part of beach they're on and asked, "I don't know, what would you wish for?"  
Surprised, Katsura dumbly replied, "No one's ever asked me before. Freedom."  
"You're a slave?"Shinpachi questioned.  
Katsura sighed as he said, "Of course, it's always *poof* what do you need?!"  
Gin pondered for a moment before he stated, "Okay, I'll use my last wish to set you free, Zura."  
With tears running down his face, Katsura hugged Gin tight while crying, "Gintoki!"  
"Geez, Zura! Calm down!" Gin struggled to unclasp the crying man from himself.  
"Okay, what is ichi?" the genie asked.  
Gin shuffled for a minute before starting to say, "Well, there's this girl-"  
"No, I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" he frantically reminded his friend.  
With a love-struck look on his face, Gin said, "But this girl is beautiful, but like a mountain gorilla in strength," he laughed before continuing, "Her hair, her eyes, she's smart and funny."  
Katsura and Hasegawa both smiled knowingly but Shinpachi interrupted them with, "But she's a princess so…"  
Gin's face lit up as he realized, "Unless you could make me a prince?"  
Katsura grinned as he asked, "Is that a wish?"  
Gin grinned back as he shouted, "Zura, make me a prince!"  
Katsura set about to find a book as they waited ,he found a book and started flipping through, once getting snipped by a crab that looked like Sebastian from the little mermaid.  
"Ah, here we go! A recipe for a bona fide prince!" Katsura exclaimed excitedly.  
He pointed at Gin and spun him up on a setup like for a fashion makeover. He examined Gin's clothes carefully before picking at the raggedy clothes and stating, "Oh, what are we trying to say with these patches? All of this must go, Gintoki!"  
Katsura pointed and, using his genie magic, changed Gin into clothes that the shogun might wear.  
"Wow, Zura! Great job, I really look like a prince!" Gin said happily.  
Now there's the transportation to consider. Camel? No it spits. Tiger? No, Elephant? Dumbo is perfect!" Katsura debated as he turned Shinpachi, first into a camel, then tiger till finally an elephant!  
"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted anxiously.  
He was in a panic until Gin patted his side and said, "Relax, Shinpachi!"  
Katsura shouted, "We're not done yet until I make you a star!"  
Lots of noise and stars would pop before they were going back to Edo to woo Princess Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in the castle...  
Umibizou was lazily slouched in the throne, upset by Kagura's attitude when Okita strolled in.  
"Ah, Okita. Kagura's attitude to all this is so tiring," the king said to his vizier.  
Okita smirked slyly as he answered, "Well, I might have found your answer actually."  
Umibizou straightened up at this and replied, "You do?"  
As Okita could hide his intentions, Umibizou couldn't hide his excitement at the prospects at resolving this situation. Okita took out a long roll of a scroll and recited from it, "If the princess does not choose a suitor by the appointed time then, by law, she must marry..."  
Okita pretended to feign surprise as he said, "Well, this is surprising."  
"What is it?" Umibizou frantically questioned as he took the scroll.  
Before he took it, Okita finished, "The royal vizier."  
The king took out an eye magnifier to see the scroll better as he said critically towards Okita, "I'm pretty sure the law states only a prince can marry a princess."  
As Okita took it back, he said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my liege."  
Just as he took the scroll from the king, he thrust his snake staff toward Umibizou to sway him to his plan. Okita thought, for a second, that his plan would work but a loud trumpet blew and woke the dazed kingout of the trance. Just as he woke, Umibizou rushed to the balcony as a joyful procession came into Edo. Kagura heard and was curious enough to start watching as it came closer.

Make way for Prince Gorou  
Say hey! It's Prince Gorou

Hey! Clear the way in the old Stores  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Gorou! Fabulous he!  
Gorou Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Gorou!  
Mighty is he!  
Gorou Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Gorou

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Gorou! Handsome is he, Gorou Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your vein and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Gorou!

Partway in Kagura got disgusted at how flamboyant and overdone it was and went back inside.

There's no question this Gorou's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Gorou! Prince Gorou!

Prince Gorou!  
Amorous he! Gorou Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty lords, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Gorou!

After the whole procession finished, Gin started to come into the castle. Okita, who had scowled through the whole procession, tried to close the door before they could come in. Even though the door closed, Gin and Shinpachi barged in with vigor to see the king.  
“Your majesty, Prince Gorou at your service,” Gin said as he bowed to him. Katsura had stayed outside with Shinpachi so Gin and Hasegawa could handle the rest of the plan.  
“Well, even though I really don’t feel like I can like anyone taking my Kagura, I might just like you,” Umibizou stated truthfully.  
Gin smirked as he said, “I’ve come from afar to seek your daughter’s hand.”  
Even though Okita looked ready to kill Gin, Umibizou happily announced, “Well, we’re delighted have an answer to this dilemma! Okita, now you won’t have to marry Kagura!”  
“Great,” Okita stated with an undertone of anger directed at Gin.  
Gin noticed Umibizou checking out the flying carpet in excitement and wonder so Gin offered, “Do you want to…?”  
“Oh could I? It looks…interesting and…different,” the king said strangely, like he was looking for words to use.  
Gin smiled as he replied, “Go ahead!”  
Umibizou ran and scrambled onto Hasegawa’s back like a child before they flew off into the air inside the castle. As strange as it looked from below, the king was really truly enjoying himself.  
Okita was scowling even more since he was ignored by him, even though he had advised against it. Once Umibizou came down with Hasegawa after a good five to ten minutes, he decided that it was time for serious discussion.  
Umibizou seriously told Gin, “Prince Gorou, my daughter has driven many suitors away, so this will be difficult.”  
Gin smirked as he said confidently, “King, I will win your daughter’s hand.”  
Okita suddenly barged into the conversation, “I must object on Princess Kagura’s behalf, he is not worthy!”  
Unbeknownst to them all, Kagura had been listening and came just up to them as Okita had shouted.  
She looked disgusted as she disdainfully stated, “How dare you, all of you. You’re all standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won!”  
She turned from them and stalked out of the castle room to her room to escape the tension and to see Sadaharu.  
Umibizou was distraught and ashamed of how he had acted, while Gin felt bad at upsetting Kagura so much. Okita felt stupid as he had been caught but still quite dedicated to usurping the throne. As both the king and royal vizier dealt with what had happened, they let Gin leave to let Kagura calm down.  
Gin and Hasegawa went outside where Katsura and Shinpachi had been waiting for quite a while.  
“Well, how did it go? Gintoki?” Katsura questioned cautiously.  
Gin gave him a look and said, “Not good obviously, she heard the king, the royal vizier and I talking about it without her there. How do you think it would go?”  
He sighed heavily as he sat there outside the castle, without the hat on.  
Katsura contemplated the situation and wondered about what Gin could do.  
Gin asked, “Zura, what should I do?”  
“It’s obvious, Gintoki,” Katsura answered, “tell her the Truth!”  
“Dammit Zura! I can’t do that! I have no chance if I’m not a prince!” Gin shouted.  
Katsura sighed as he was losing to Hasegawa in chess anyways.  
“I guess you need to get back on her good side. Romance her, Gintoki,” Katsura advised.  
Gin thought about it and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll take her on my…magic carpet.”  
“This might be weird but who cares? It only matters what she thinks!” Katsura recommended.  
“Okay,” Gin decided, “I’m going to go talk to Kagura.”  
“Good luck, Gintoki,” Katsura whispered before Gin left.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kagura was sitting there in her room petting Sadaharu when she heard some noise on her balcony.  
“Is someone out there?” Kagura called out.  
Gin had been flying up to the balcony on Hasegawa when she had called out. He got off of the carpet and stepped out onto the balcony as he started to say, “Its Prince Gorou- I mean, it’s Prince Gorou!” He attempted to say this as haughtily as possible.  
Kagura replied in disgust, “I do not want to see you.”  
Gin felt he was going to miss his chance, desperately pleaded, “Don’t go! I’m sorry about earlier.”  
Kagura looked at Sadaharu and decided that she would at least speak to him, face to face. Both Sadaharu and the princess came out onto the balcony and Gin was stunned by her and her pet. Suddenly, Sadaharu jumped and bit Gin’s head. He struggled to get him off and when he removed his hat, Kagura seemed in thought.  
“Do I know you? You look familiar, like someone I met in the stores,” Kagura asked curiously.  
Scared that she might figure it out, he pulled the hat back on as he said, “No! I have servants that go to the stores for me; I even have servants who go for my servants so it couldn’t have been me!”  
She sighed as she leaned against Sadaharu and said, “I guess not.”  
He felt bad but wasn’t sure what to do now. Katsura, who had turned into a bee, flew into his ear.  
“Compliment her, the hair, the eyes, pick a feature!” Katsura advised him.  
“Princess Kagura, you’re…” Gin started to say before Katsura supplied, “Bold, pretty, punctual.”  
“Punctual,” Gin finished.  
“Hmm?” Kagura inquired.  
“I said beautiful,” he said as he saved the faux pas word.  
Kagura gave a seductive smile as she sauntered over to him. He was speechless as she made circles on his top as she continued, “I’m rich too, with my Papi being a king.”  
“Yeah,” Gin said in a daze, “for a prince like me to marry.”  
She gave him a sweet look as she said, “A prince like you.”   
But she stuffed his hat on his head and threw his coat over his face as she raged, “A prince like you and every other arrogant man who thinks I’m just a pretty little doll!”  
Gin stumbled back to the railing, after realizing how angry and upset he’s made her.  
As she made her way back to her room with Sadaharu, she angrily shouted at him, “Go jump off a balcony!”  
“Okay,” Gin replies as he steps off onto Hasegawa.  
Thinking he actually stepped off her balcony, Kagura runs to the railing and is surprised by what she sees.  
“How are you doing that? And is that Madao?” the princess asks in a wonder.  
“Ssh about Madao, okay? It’s a flying carpet. Do you want to try it?” Gin inquired of her.  
Kagura mused for a second before she asked, “I don’t know, is it safe?”  
Just like déjà vu, Gin extends a hand to Kagura and asks, “Do you trust me?”  
She looked dazed by how strange that question made her feel but she grabbed his hand and got on the flying carpet.

[Gin:] I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

[Kagura:] A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
[Gin:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Kagura:] Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
[Gin:] Don't you dare close your eyes  
[Kagura:] A hundred thousand things to see  
[Gin:] Hold your breath - it gets better  
[Kagura:] I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

[Gin:] A whole new world  
[Kagura:] Every turn a surprise  
[Gin:] With new horizons to pursue  
[Kagura:] Every moment red-letter  
[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
Gin threw her an apple like he did before and Kagura was a bit surprised. She just smiled and leaned into him.  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
[Gin:] A thrilling chase  
[Kagura:] A wondrous place  
[Both:] For you and me

After flying around Greece, Egypt and more until they were in China watching fireworks; she is content sitting there with him. As he had thrown her an apple like that boy in the stores, she decided to test him.  
“Too bad Shinpachi couldn’t see this, huh?”  
Before he could even notice what she’d said, Gin answered on reflex, “Nah, he hates fireworks. He doesn’t really like flying either.”  
Furious, Kagura pulled his hat off and ruffling his straightened hair, “You are the boy from the stores, aren’t you?”  
The look on her face told him that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Katsura thought Gin would tell the truth but Gin felt he couldn’t tell her the truth so he lied.  
“I was there but it’s just that I sometimes dress up and go out to escape the pressures of royalty. I just thought it sounded strange,” Gin lied as well as he could to her.  
Kagura sighed and replied, “It’s not that strange really,” as she flipped up his hat a bit.  
She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks for a while longer. Once it was time to go back, Gin flew Hasegawa up to the balcony to let her off. Kagura stepped off to see Sadaharu sitting there waiting for her.  
Gin stands there on Hasegawa’s back, staring lovingly at Kagura as she does the same from the balcony.  
“Good night, my sweet prince,” Kagura says in her own love daze.  
Hasegawa and Katsura, sick of their staring, push them to kiss. Both are surprised but they kiss deeply for a couple of minutes before they break apart.  
“Goodbye,” Kagura sweetly says as she turns and leaves to her room.  
“Bye,” Gin replies as she turns to look at him once more before she disappears into her room.  
He flops back onto the carpet as he sighs heavily, “Ah! That was amazing!”  
Hasegawa flies slowly down to where Katsura and Shinpachi should be but things were not as they should be.  
Kondou, Otae and some other guards had tied up Shinpachi and then Hasegawa. Kondou gagged Gin as Okita appeared, darkly glaring at Gin.  
“Time to say goodbye, Prince Goo-goo,” Okita said in a dark tone.

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The guards carry Gin to the ocean and throw him off a cliff into a particularly deep part of the ocean. As Gin sinks to the very bottom, the lamp falls out of his hat into the sand. The lamp is rubbed by the sand so the genie appears. Katsura is in the shower as he appears and says exasperatingly, "Always when I'm in the bath, what's the problem, Gintoki?"  
Upon noticing Gin's situation, Katsura freaks out.  
"Gintoki, wake up! I can't save you with a freebie now, you have to make a wish! Come on, say Genie, save me!"  
As he held him up, he let go, Gin's head fell in a nod.  
"Okay, good enough for me! Let's go!" Katsura shouted frantically as he turned into a submarine and got them out of the ocean and onto the beach.  
"Come on Gintoki! Breathe!" he yelled as he pounded on his chest until Gin coughed up a lot of water. He was weak for a few moments, as he was surrounded by Hasegawa and Shinpachi along with Katsura.  
"Thanks Zura, you saved me," Gin croaked as he'd swallowed quite a bit of salt water.  
"You had me worried there for a second, kiddo," Katsura said relieved.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Meanwhile at the palace...

Kagura was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and humming the Whole New World song to herself. She didn't hear her Papi come in her door until she heard it creak.  
"How are you Kagura?" Umibizou asked in a strange tone.  
Kagura didn't notice at first the oddity as she exclaimed, "Papi, I'm so happy!"  
"Good, you should be. I have chosen a husband for you," the king stated in an unnatural way.  
"Huh, what do you mean Papi? I've chosen Prince Gorou!" Kagura frantically shouted at her father.  
All of a sudden, Okita showed up with Hijikata at his side as Okita stated,"Oh but Prince Gorou left."  
"I did huh? Then why am I right here, Okita?" Gin smugly stated as he showed up from the balcony.  
"Gorou!" Kagura shouted happily.  
Okita was furious but didn't let it show as he controlled the king. As Kagura shook her father's shoulders and shouted, "Papi, what's wrong with you?"  
Suddenly, Gin knew what was wrong: Okita. Gin rushed over to Okita and grabbed his snake staff, that he'd been using to control her father, and smashed it on the floor. All of a sudden, as it smashed, Umibizou shook his head and looked around for a moment.  
"What's going on? Kagura?" the King rambled on.  
"This is what happened. Okita tried to have me killed," Gin started to explain.  
"That's ridiculous, your highness," Okita shook his head, bemused as he tried to back away from them.  
"Oh, well then why so nervous? Maybe because I broke this staff that he was controlling you with, King Umibizou," Gin finished as he showed him the broken snake staff.  
Outraged, Umibizou shouted furiously, "Okita!!! Guards! Seize him!"  
Snarling, Okita angrily retorted as he threw a smokescreen, "This isn't over yet, boy!"  
As the smoke cleared, Okita and Hijikata were gone and the guards were tangled there in their place.  
"My trusted vizier, how could this happen?" the king lamented as Kagura and Gin rushed into each others arms. Kagura and Gin looked lovingly at each other and try to kiss until Umibizou walks between them as he continues to rant, They don't seem to notice as they come together again.  
Flabbergasted at what he just realized about the situation, he inquired, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"  
Kagura nodded sheepishly at her Papi as she was being held by Gin.  
"This is marvelous, even If I don't want to give my Kagura-chan to anyone. If I do, it might as well be someone she chooses and loves at least," the king exclaimed happily.  
Gin and Kagura are quite happy and she hugs Gin fiercely as Umibizou starts talking about their future.  
"Well, my boy, now you'll get married then you'll be King! Exciting huh?" the king speaks aloud to himself.  
As the king talks and Kagura hugs him, Gin feels uneasy at talk about being King and how could he keep this up now.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
After all that, Gin came to a room that was set up for him and ran into Katsura.  
"All hail the conquering hero! How are things, Gintoki?" Katsura happily inquired.  
Gin sighed as he went into the room and flopped down onto the futon.  
"How can I do this? They want to make me King; no they want to make Prince Gorou King! Zura, what can I do? I can't so this on my own!" Gin said fretfully, "I can't set you free!"  
Disbelieving a bit, Katsura jokingly moved Gin's mouth with his hand and mimicked him saying, "It's easy, Genie I set you free."  
"It's not that easy, I can't do this on my own, I just can't keep this up without you here!" Gin shouted hysterically.  
Realizing how distressed and angry Gin was with the situation, Katsura begrudgingly replied bitterly, "Well you've been lying to everyone else; I was starting to feel left out. Can I take my leave, master?" As he said this last, he left back into the lamp.  
Upset at himself, Gin tried to pick up the lamp and apologize.  
“I’m sorry, Zura. Come on!” he pleaded but his only answer was a wet raspberries from the lamp.  
Angrily, Gin shouted at the lamp, “Fine, stay in there! What are you looking at?”  
Both Shinpachi and Hasegawa who had been at the window then, were visibly upset by Gin’s outburst. They turned to leave as Gin shouted frantically, “Wait guys, don’t go!”  
Left alone, Gin felt horrible with how he’d treated his friends.

Meanwhile…

Okita and Hijikata had fled to their secret chamber after being exposed. Okita started laughing maniacally and Hijikata starts feeling nervous.  
“Um, Sougo are you alright?” Hijikata asked as he grabbed his shoulder, “Are you losing it?”  
Suddenly, Okita grabs Hijikata’s throat to shut him up.  
“Silence, Hijikata-san. We will still get that lamp and you will do it,”Okita ordered subtly.  
“Fine but stop ordering replied Hijikata.  
Okita just smirked evilly as Hijikata left to retrieve the lamp.

Back to Gin and co.

“Oh Prince Gorou, could you come here? I need to speak to you!” Hijikata mimicked Princess Kagura’s voice as best as he could.  
Tired and upset, Gin failed to realize that that wasn’t Kagura’s voice and shouted, “Kagura, I’m coming!”  
As Gin left, he actually passed Hijikata in the bushes outside his room. When he was sure Gin was gone and no one else was around, Hijikata snuck into the room. He found the lamp lying on the futon.  
“Jackpot! Now Sougo can shut the hell up!” Hijikata said triumphantly.   
Before he left, he stuck the lamp under his coat and snuck out where no one would see him.

Later…

Gin is looking for Kagura when he hears a lot of commotion and Kagura spots him.  
“Gorou, there you are! Come with me!” she exclaimed excitedly.  
Confused and dazed, Gin is dragged up to where Umibizou is making an announcement. Kagura takes him up to the curtain and pushes him through just as the King announces, “Prince Gorou! He will be the next King!”  
Wild cheers and applause both embarrass and excite Gin, even as he looks a bit disheveled. Kagura is just behind the curtain watching, happy for all the happy circumstances!  
As all of the commotion a bit far from the castle is going on, Okita is waiting in the secret chambers for Hijikata. Hijikata just comes in when Okita’s patience was wearing thin.  
“What took you so long?” he demanded of his subordinate.  
“Hey, I had to duck the guards and I am not your subordinate for the last time!” Hijikata shouted angrily.  
A poof and the author descended.   
“Guys, relax and get back to the story!”  
And she was gone as quick as she had come.  
“Let’s listen to Jamie-san and get back to this. Just give it to me!” Okita said as he took the lamp and rubbed it.  
As the lamp was rubbed, Katsura came out with his arms folded and his back turned.  
“Gintoki, can we make up? I hate to fight with you so-“ Katsura started to say before he recognized Okita.  
“Oh no, the Shisengumi! I can’t get captured in the middle of my role!” Katsura frantically exclaimed.  
The looks on Okita and Hijikata’s faces were priceless as Katsura ranted. Before they could speak, the author was back.  
“Katsura! Get back to your role and quit the theatrics!” Jamie shouted, frustrated, before she left.  
Hijikata gulpled and said, “Yeah, let’s get back to the scene.”  
Warily, Katsura said aloud to himself, “A dark, sadistic man will play Gintoki’s role…”  
Okita made a face and darkly said, “Watch your tongue, slave. I want those three wishes and my first wish is to become King!”  
As the vizier smirked evilly at the thought of becoming King, Katsura was silently panicking in his head.  
Back at the square where Gin and Kagura’s engagement and wedding as the King was proclaiming the news started. The sky turned dark and stormy almost as Okita appeared.  
Furious that he was back, Umibizou shouted, “Okita, you scoundrel!”  
Okita just smirked as the crowd was fleeing and his wish to make him the King began to come true.  
Confused, Umibizou started to be lifted into the air and his royal clothes be taken from him by an unseen force. Kagura shouted anxiously, “Papi!”  
Gin was shocked and angry at the vizier but couldn’t do much.  
When Okita next spoke, it carried with it a smug self-satisfaction.  
“Well now what do you think Princess, buffoon?” he smugly inquired.  
Kagura was fuming and only her Papi was keeping her from running to fight Okita.  
“Bow,” said the vizier, “bow before your new King.”  
“Never!” Kagura angrily shouted at him, “We’ll never bow to you!”  
With a dark look on his face was the prelude to his response to the princess.  
“If you will not bow down before a King, then you will cower before a powerful sorcerer! Genie, my second wish is to make me the most powerful sorcerer!” Okita exclaimed rudely and hysterically at Katsura.  
Katsura looked apologetically at Gin as he mouthed ‘No’ but granted Okita’s second wish nonetheless.  
Suddenly, Okita was lifted up into the air from the roof of the castle and his clothes changed from the King’s to his normal attire with a new snake staff. He looked smug and triumphant and smirked down at them all.  
Hijikata droned mechanically, “Give some applause for the sorcerer, Okita.”  
“Couldn’t you have sounded a little more…believable?” Okita demanded as he sighed.  
“Whatever,” Hijikata replied, bored.  
Okita rolled his eyes and continued, “Time for abject humiliation!”  
Once he finished, the vizier used his snake staff to force Kagura and Umibizou to bow to him. They looked like they were in great pain to have to do that when Gin was trying to help.  
“Oh, Prince Goo-goo! Perfect timing. Let’s show everyone who you really are!” Okita used his magic to spin Gin up into the air and then upside down.

Prince Gorou, yes it is he  
But not as you know him  
Read my lips and come to grips with reality  
Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Gorou!

So Gorou turns out to be merely Gintoki  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause

Okita slapped Gin in the face.

To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth - whoopee!  
So long, ex-Prince Gorou!

As Gin was exposed by Okita, he was banished with Shinpachi and Hasegawa to a distant snowy land as Okita enjoyed his newfound power.


	6. Chapter 6

In the wasteland, Gin and Shinpachi sat shivering as Hasegawa was stuck under a large piece of building.  
"I'm sorry Shinpachi, this is my fault," Gin apologized despairingly.  
"Of course it's your fault, Gin-san! But feeling sorry for yourself won't help Kagura and the others!" Shinpachi shouted.  
"Are you guys deliberately ignoring me?" Hasegawa asked in a deadpan tone.  
Gin realized that he had no way to get back, except for Hasegawa-the carpet!  
"Hey, old man! We're going back and we need a ride!" Gin exclaimed to Hasegawa.  
With a grimace, Hasegawa replied, "It's only because I can fly, isn't it?"  
"Part of it but we need you too!" Gin replied heartily.  
"How can you get me out of here then?" he asked Gin.  
Gin thought a minute and then he had an idea.  
"He's going to wish he'd taken my bokuto!" Gin happily shouted.  
He took his bokuto out of its sheath and sliced the piece of building. The only problem is that it split in half and the one half flew down right at them!  
"Oh shit!" Gin shouted as he grabbed Shinpachi and hid in the spot where the window will keep them from being squished. As the building rolls off Hasegawa, he flies to Gin and Shinpachi after the building rolls off the cliff.  
Both Gin and Shinpachi climb onto Hasegawa and fly back to Edo!

Back to the castle...

Okita sits on the throne as Kagura is forced to feed him grapes and sake. Hijikata, in a forced way, makes Umibizou eat the Hijikata special: katsudon with mayonnaise layered on top. The King makes a disgusted face but Hijikata shoves some in his mouth anyways.  
"Papi! Make him stop, Okita!" Kagura shouted angrily at the usurper.  
With a wicked smile reminiscent of when he'd been in control of the Shisengumi, Okita just stated, "Silence, Princess Kagura. Don't these new clothes fit you better?"  
He had her in a black version (red and gold originally) of what she'd been wearing with chains on her neck, hands and feet.  
"You're sick!" she retorted in disgust, as she spit in his face.  
Chuckling as she struggled when he grabbed her arm, he shouted, "Slave, my third wish is to make Princess Kagura fall madly in love with me!"  
Both Katsura and Kagura looked disgusted and Hijikata's jaw dropped in shock at this wish. As Okita smirked at her reaction, Katsura started to say, "Um there are some limitations here-"  
"I said you oaf of a Joui patriot, grant my third wish!" Okita angrily demanded in the Genie's face.  
As this was going on, Gin, Shinpachi and Hasegawa flew in the castle to see all of this. Kagura just saw them in midst of this and decided to play along.  
Rising after he had pulled the chain to push her down, Kagura brought her plan into action.  
"Oh Okita, I never realized how dark and sadistic you were," she said as seductively as possible.  
Surprised at her actions but pleased, Okita dismissed Katsura.  
"Well, what is behind this sudden change?" the vizier mused.  
"Never mind, I never noticed how sadistic and twisted your mind was," she flattered him as to distract him.  
As she did this, Gin and co. made their way to the lamp just to come across Hijikata.  
"Okita-" he started to shout as Shinpachi locked swords with him to keep him occupied.  
As Gin and Hasegawa tried to get nearer to the lamp, Okita was about to turn around so Kagura did the only thing she could to distract him: she kissed him. Gin looked disgusted but fought the urge to vomit as he went for the lamp. Just as he almost had it, Okita looked up and saw him in the shiny tiara he had Kagura wearing.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Okita shouted evilly as he flung Gin back into the wall.   
Sadaharu rushes forward but Okita changes him into a puppy in the King's arms. Hasegawa also tries to help but he gets unraveled into thread. Umibizou is powerless to help and stands with Hasegawa and Sadaharu as Shinpachi is turned into a monkey puppet by Okita.  
Gin stands back up to confront Okita when Kagura tries to attack too. The evil vizier continues to grin evilly as he creates a giant hourglass and thrusts Kagura into it, as it fills with sand.  
"No, Kagura! You konoyaro!" Gin exclaimed in a rage.  
He charges at Okita with his bokuto with a look in his eyes one only sees when he's seriously fighting his opponent. Likewise, Okita seriously takes his sword out of its sheath and clashes swords with Gin.  
"Come on, is this all danna? Fight me seriously or China girl might not make it!" he taunted.  
Anxiously, Gin crosses swords as fasts he can with the vizier. Okita makes illusions as Gin is fighting hard. Okita is getting cocky when Gin goes to break the hourglass. Seeing what he's trying to do, the vizier blocks his way tauntingly.  
As they fight, Katsura gleefully shouts for Gin to win but Okita angrily demands, "Be quiet, Slave!"  
In a retort, Katsura chants. "Okita, Okita, he's our man! If he can't do it, great!"  
As Kagura struggles, Gin is getting distracted and Okita is gaining the upper hand. Determined to help her man, Kagura kicks hard and shatters the glass to free herself. Gin is shocked as is Okita, especially when Kagura charges and kicks Okita in the chest!  
Enraged, Okita turns himself into a giant cobra and taunts, "You two may have brute strength but I have my magic as I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"  
Kagura blanches and doesn't know what to do now as Gin remembers something Katsura once said.  
"No you're not! Zura is, he gave you your powers and he can take them back!" Gin cleverly taunted right back.  
Furious at this revelation, Okita thought on those words.  
Uncomprehending, Katsura asked, "Gintoki, why are you dragging me into this?"  
"Slave, my third and final wish is to be an all-powerful genie!" Okita demanded.  
"What are you doing Gin-chan?" Kagura pleaded for an answer.  
With a grin on his face, Gin silently communicated that he knew what he was doing. Grinning back, Kagura knew he must be right.  
“Gintoki, I hope you know what you’re doing,” Katsura reluctantly said as he granted Okita’s final wish.  
As Okita got his wish, a powerful storm was brewing. Katsura was visibly worried but Gin and Kagura looked as if they knew something he didn’t.  
Just as Okita was a genie, gloating, “Yes, I’m the most powerful and can command the world!!”  
Suddenly Gin shouted, “Hey Okita, I think you’re forgetting something!”  
Just as Okita thought he was clear, manacles appeared on his wrists and a black lamp materialized in Gin’s hands.  
“You are all powerful but itty bitty living space!” he shouted as the evil genie was being sucked into his lamp.   
“No!” he shouted as he grabbed Hijikata before he was sucked in, “I’m not going down alone!”  
“Damn you, Sougo!” Hijikata cursed as they disappeared into the lamp.  
Katsura grinned as he ruffled Gin’s hair, “Good job, Gintoki! I would have never thought of that!”  
Gin rolled his eyes as he replied, “You wouldn’t have Zura, you’re a baka!”  
“It’s Katsura, not Zura!” the genie complained as usual!  
After that, Katsura flicked the evil black lamp to the Cave of Wonders. As Okita’s magic wears off, Hasegawa returns to his normal form, Shinpachi turns back to himself and Sadaharu grows back and crushes Umibizou under him.  
The king rejoices as Kagura, Gin and Katsura step out into the garden outside of the castle.  
“Well,” Katsura suggests, “there’s time for one more wish. I can make you a prince again, Gintoki.”  
Gin looks sad as he replies, “But what about you, Zura?”  
“Oh What’s another thousand years of servitude, this is love,” he says as he pushes Kagura and Gin together, “You’re never to find another one like her, I know I’ve looked.”  
Gin puts his hand on her cheek as he says, “I love you but…I can’t pretend to be something I’m not.”  
“I know but this is so stupid! If it wasn’t for that law…I hate it because I love you, Gin-chan!” Kagura laments a bit angrily.  
He looks her in the eye before he says, “Okay Genie, my last wish, you’re free.”  
Katsura brightens as he says, “One bonafide prince coming-“  
Shocked, Katsura says, “What?”  
“I said you’re free, Zura,” Gin says sincerely.  
The manacles on his wrists fall off and disappear as his lamp falls and clatters to the ground, useless. In shock, the Genie looks at his hands and picks up his lamp and then at Gin.  
As Gin and Kagura had been preoccupied before, Umibizou had come out with them.  
“Hm,” he mused, “this law is the problem.”  
“Papi, what are you saying?” Kagura questioned as both her and Gin were confused.  
“Well even though you lied to us, you’ve saved us. You love my daughter and she loves you, all that’s wrong here is the law. From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy,” the king proclaimed.  
Happy and excited, Kagura glomped her father and shouted, “Thank you, Papi!”  
After that, Kagura ran into Gin’s arms and said lovingly, “I choose you, Gin-chan!”  
She kissed him and took him by surprise as she swung her arms around his neck. As they parted, Katsura squeezed them both along with the rest who had gathered with them. Shinpachi and Hasegawa had tears in their eyes for the happiness of their friends as Sadaharu jumped up and bit Gin’s head.  
“Down Sadaharu! Silly boy!” Kagura playfully scolded Sadaharu as Gin wiped at his bleeding head.  
“Ha ha, make sure he stops that! Bratty dog!” Gin scolded but not too harshly.  
“Oh I love you guys but I want to see the world! Gintoki, take care of her and yourself! Shinpachi and Hasegawa, you too! I’m off, I’m history, mythology, whatever!” Katsura exclaimed cheerfully.  
It shifts to that night as Hasegawa with Gin and Kagura in their engagement clothes. They hold each other lovingly as they kiss and a song starts to play.

[Gin:] I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

[Kagura:] A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
[Gin:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Kagura:] Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
[Gin:] Don't you dare close your eyes  
[Kagura:] A hundred thousand things to see  
[Gin:] Hold your breath - it gets better  
[Kagura:] I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

[Gin:] A whole new world  
[Kagura:] Every turn a surprise  
[Gin:] With new horizons to pursue  
[Kagura:] Every moment red-letter  
[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
[Gin:] A thrilling chase  
[Kagura:] A wondrous place  
[Both:] For you and me

They fly off as it fades to the black of the night sky with just the moon. All of a sudden, the moon has Katsura’s face and the screen is lifted by our favorite Genie.  
“Gotcha!” Katsura jokes as the song comes back and he disappears.

The End

A/N: This is the last chapter for the movie but there will be an extra bonus chapter so stay tuned!


	7. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter, enjoy!

After the story, all of the Gintama cast gathers together with the author.  
“Welcome everyone! Let me know how you enjoyed my story!” the author inquired.  
“Enjoy? I was barely in it! Why not me but Toushi and Sougo?!?!” Kondou complained.  
“There are only so many roles and not a ton that are main,” she explained, “At least you got a role, some didn’t get that.”  
“Be grateful you had a role with Ane-ue at all and she didn’t beat you up,” Shinpachi reasoned.  
Jamie reasoned, “Good point, Shinpachi.”  
“More importantly, why wasn’t I Jasmine?” Ayame angrily demanded.  
“It’s my decision and you need to be quiet!” Jamie declared.  
All of them were silent for a couple of minutes until a certain monkey threw poop at a silver-haired samurai.  
“You damn monkey!” Gin shouted as he almost grabbed the monkey until Kyuubei grabbed him out of Gin’s reach.  
“I would like to know why Jyuugem-“  
“Don’t you say his whole name dammit! All our ears will bleed!” Gin interrupted.  
Kyuubei continued, “Why didn’t Jyuugem get Abu’s role? Why Shin-chan?”  
“Gin was Aladdin so Shinpachi would get Abu’s role. Also, we would never hear the end of it from Gin when Jyuugem would have thrown poop at him every five seconds,” the author rationalized.  
Ayame again complained, “Then why did I get such a small role with one line?”  
“It was the only one that fit for the movie, ok?” she replied after she sighed.  
Kagura blinked then asked, “Why did you pick the characters in the roles you did then?”  
“Well, I like Gin and you as a couple Kagura. When you’re older of course! Shinpachi is Gin’s next best friend so Abu fit him. Okita was Jafar as he was the only evil one not related to Kagura and I didn’t want to use Takasugi. If Okita is Jafar, Hijikata should be Iago. Umibizou and Sadaharu are self-explanatory as is Prince Dai. Zenzo was good as Gazeem and good for a joke with the Jumps. Kondou and Otae worked for the guards, even though Tsukuyo was originally in Otae’s role. Otae was the Genie but I couldn’t fit her in right so it went better with Katsura. Katsura fit perfectly with the Genie and the merchant so…” Jamie started to explain.  
“Oh, then why Madao as the carpet?” Kagura wondered.  
“I figured he’d like a role and it would fit with your humor!” I explained simply enough.  
“But why a magic carpet?” Hasegawa asked dejectedly.  
“It’s all for fun, Hasegawa!” she replied as she clapped him on the shoulder.  
“But did I have to get such a minor character that gets killed right at the beginning? He was a baka!” Zenzo complained.  
“Well, if the shoe fits,” Gin taunted him.  
In return, Zenzo tried to attack Gin until a loud voice boomed, “Stop it now!!!!!”  
Everyone fell silent at the author who was red in the face, after she’d shouted.  
Now let’s discuss something else,” she suggested.  
Okita stepped forth and said, “I liked my role until I got beaten. It was fun torturing China girl!”  
As he smirked saying this, Kagura replied, “Well, you didn’t have to hold back vomiting. I didn’t want to kiss you, you sadist!”  
“Well, you were human at least and not his subordinate! Dammit, why did I have to be a parrot and listen to what Sougo told me to do?!?!” Hijikata whined incessantly.  
“You weren’t an inanimate object!” Hasegawa interjected.  
“I had one line!” Ayame complained again.  
“I wasn’t in it at all!” Yamazaki shouted.  
“When did you get here Zaki?” Kondou asked.  
With a sigh, Yamazaki answered, “I’ve been here along with Tama, Otose-san, Catherine and everyone else from the show.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Kondou replied.  
“Why me as a Genie?” Katsura suddenly asked.  
Everyone was surprised when he showed up and they forgot poor Yamazaki.  
“Sorry Yamazaki, I still like you and in another story I promise I’ll find you a part!” the author shouted apologetically .  
Yamazaki blushed and nodded.  
“Well, the Genie is silly like you and he is a good friend with Aladdin so you were a great candidate!” the author explained.  
Katsura blinked before replying, “Well, my role was fun except when I had to be around those baka Shisengumi. I guess it wasn’t all bad. At least I could have fun with leader again!”  
“Glad someone enjoyed themselves then!” she sarcastically said.  
“Well, you didn’t have a ton of roles here so…give her a bit of a break, guys,” Shinpachi said as to appease the cast.  
Otae came up next and said, “Then why did I have such a small role and with a gorilla?”  
With a gulp, Jamie replied, “I explained that, I’ll get you a better role next time!”  
She lightened up before asking, “Well did Shin-chan have to be a monkey?”  
“I explained that, he’s Gin’s best friend so it worked well,” the author said.  
With a blank face, Yamazaki inquired, “Aren’t you going to comment at all, Shinpachi?”  
As he sighed, Shinpachi answered, “Is there a point? I was a monkey and was in dangerous situations as usual.”  
“Well, that’s all folks!” the author mimicked Porky Pig, “See you next fanfic!”


End file.
